


You really are my hero

by justyouraveragelesbianwriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Identity Reveal, SuperCorp, cuz I know I am, who else is happy that lames is over??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyouraveragelesbianwriter/pseuds/justyouraveragelesbianwriter
Summary: After dealing with her feelings for Lena for far too long, Kara calls Alex for help. Alex tells Kara to just get it over with and tell Lena everything. Shocked and utterly relieved, Kara texts Lena and they agree to have dinner at Kara's apartment."Lena...I have been meaning to say something for a really long time...and I can't be scared anymore..."





	1. Chapter 1

Kara began pacing around her living room on a Saturday afternoon as she waited for Alex to answer the phone. She grew more and more impatient as time went by. Finally, Alex answered the call.

"Kara I swear to God if this is about Lena again I don't want to hear it anymore. I'll admit that I was wrong before, I shouldn't have told you to keep your identity from her. It is your secret to tell, not mine. If you want to tell her then you should. I trust your judgment."

Kara didn't know what to say. She definitely was not expecting to hear that from her sister. 

"Wow...Alex, I did not think you would ever say that. Do you really think I should tell her? I love Lena with all that I am and I just don't think I can keep this from her anymore," Kara said into her phone.

Alex sighed before saying, "Yes Kara I do. If you really love her as much as you tell me you do, then its time for you to tell Lena."

Kara began to feel tears falling down her cheeks and choked out, "Yes Alex...I love her with every fiber of my being. I would give anything for the chance to be with her."

"When are you going to tell her?" Alex asked with a smile in her voice. She really was proud of her little sister.

Kara chuckled, saying, "I think I'm gonna invite her over to dinner and tell her after that. I call you with all the details afterward I promise."

"Sounds like a good plan, sis! If you need anything let me know, okay? I love you!" Alex replied.

"I will I promise! I love you too! Bye!" Kara said with a huge grin and ended the call.

 

Kara sat on her couch and sent Lena a text.

 

 **Kara:** Hey! You up for pizza and a movie tonight? There's something I want to talk to you about.

 

Kara got a response back within seconds.

 

 **Lena:** I would love to! 

 **Lena:** Is everything okay?

 **Kara:** Awesome! My place at 6:30?

 **Kara** **:** Yeah, everything is great!

 **Lena:** Sounds good! See you then, Kar!

 

Kara opted to leave the conversation there and blush at the nickname Lena had given her. 

 

 

**Later that night: 6:25 pm**

 

 

Kara had just gotten home from picking up the pizzas when she got a text from Lena.

 

 **Lena:** On my way up!

 **Kara:** See you in a sec :)

 

Kara took a deep breath and waited for Lena to reach the door. When Lena finally knocked on the door Kara was ready and prepared for all the possible outcomes she had thought of. She adjusted her jeans, flannel, t-shirt, and glasses and opened the door with a smile on her face. Lena walked in and gave her friend a big hug while complimenting Kara on her outfit.

"Kar, I love your flannel! You're looking charmingly sexy as always!" Lena said as she stepped out of the embrace.

Kara instantly started to blush and became flustered as she always did around her favorite brunette.

"Sexy? No way! Kara said with a nervous laugh. "You on the other hand..." Kara looked over Lena's outfit and couldn't help the lump that went straight to her throat, "You look stunning." 

Lena was wearing black jeans, a tight red v-neck, and sleek black leather jacket. Her hair was down in loose curls that flowed over her shoulders. Kara was convinced that she might pass out because of how gorgeous Lena was.

"Why thank you, Kara," Lena said with a slight blush on her neck.

"Of course, Lee. I think you always look perfect," Kara replied with a shy smile.

The two women got their pizza and settled on the couch and chose an old romcom to have on in the background while they talked.

"So...what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Lena asked with a kind smile.

Kara was abruptly filled with nerves and stared down at her feet. She couldn't speak.

The concern in Lena started to grow. "Kara whatever it is you know you can tell me. You do not have to be afraid around me. Please tell me what is bothering you?" Lena pleaded.

Kara choked back a sob before looking up into Lena's piercing green eyes, "Lena...I have been meaning to say something for a really long time...and I can't be scared anymore..."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to post this tomorrow, but since today is International Women's Day (YAY) I thought I would give you all a treat. I mean, come on, we all know that not only are Kara and Lena strong and powerful women, so are the actresses who portray them, Melissa Benoist and Katie McGrath! How could I not post today!
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy!

"Kar...you're starting to scare me," Lena said while reaching for Kara's hands.

"Lenailoveyouandimsupergirl," Kara said all in one breath.

Lena had a small smile on her face from seeing Kara all flustered. "Sweetie, you have to talk slower, okay?" She said.

Kara blushed at being called 'sweetie' and stared at her hands being held my Lena's. She felt safe being with Lena. She knew that this was right.

"Lena..." Kara started, "I'm Supergirl...and I uhh...I'm in love with you, Lena Luthor." She finished with tears streaming down her face, still looking at their joined hands and hoping that Lena wouldn't pull away.

Lena smiled and let out a sigh of relief. She was relieved to finally have Kara be honest with her. Of course, she didn't know about Kara's feelings, but she did know that Kara was Supergirl. Lena wasn't dumb. Was she a little shocked when she first figured it out? Of course! But was she mad? No. She understood why Kara didn't tell her. All she wanted was for Kara to someday feel safe enough to tell her when she was ready. Then there was the fact that she was completely head over heels in love with Kara Danvers. Without a doubt, 100% in love with her best and only friend. She could not believe that Kara 1: Loved her back and 2: Felt safe enough to come out as Supergirl.

"Kara," Lena smiled, "I know, my Love. I think I've always known that you're Supergirl. I mean, come on Kar, 'flew here on the bus' I was bound to figure it out eventually. And it is okay. I'm not mad in any way. I know that this is scary for you, so I don't blame you. I'm just glad that you felt safe enough to tell me."

Kara couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did Lena just say that she already knew who she was  ** _and_** she wasn't mad? She totally did! And WAIT! Did Lena just call her 'Love'? She absolutely did! 

"Lena," Kara didn't know how to start, "Are you serious?"

Lena smiled, "Kara Danvers, of cou-" Lena was suddenly cut off.

"Zor-El," Kara said.

"What?" Lena questioned.

Kara smiled, "Zor-El, that's my Kryptonian last name."

"Well then, Kara Zor-El, of course I'm serious. And in case you haven't figured it out yet, I called you 'sweetie' and 'love' because...well because I'm in love with you too," Lena said while blushing bright red. 

Kara's jaw literally fell open after hearing Lena's confession. Kara didn't know what to say, but she knew what to do. She reached up and gently cupped Lena's jaw and leaned in. Lena leaned into the touch and also began to lean in. They met each other halfway.

Their lips joined together in the softest and most sensual way possible. Neither of the two women could believe that this was actually happening. Kara broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against Lena's.

"Did that really just happen?" She asked.

Lena nodded and said, "It did. And it felt  _really_ good."

"It did, didn't it," Kara chuckled.

Lena got a sultry smile on her face. "Yep," she said as she wrapped her hands around her neck. "And I think we should do it again," she pointed out as she leaned back in.

Before Kara could reply, Lena's lips were already on her's. This time the women let the kiss go deeper, with their lips moving together in a perfect rhythm. Soon, Lena pushed Kara onto her back and straddled her hips, their lips never parting. After finding a comfortable position, Lena started to leave a trail of soft kisses down Kara's jaw until she reached her neck. Having reached her destination, the brunette began sucking on the blonde's pulse point. 

"Oh Rao," Kara moaned.

Lena quietly giggled and looked into Kara's now dark sapphire eyes.

Kara gave a fake look of offense and said, "Um excuse me...who told you that you could stop??"

Lena shook her head with a smile. "I just have a small question for you, Dear," she said.

"You can ask me anything, Babe. Always." The blonde said as she sat up as much as she could with Lena being on top of her. 

The CEO blushed at the nickname and asked the question she had been dying to ask for months, "Kara Zor-El, will you be my girlfriend?"

Had Kara been drinking something she surely would have spit it out, but alas, all she could do was choke on nothing but oxygen and dumbly nod her head. Kara soon snapped out of it and cleared her throat a bit before saying, "Yes! Oh my Rao! Yes of course, Lena! 100%! I'm all yours!" 

Feeling embarrassed about being so flustered, Kara looked down at the floor in shame. But Lena could never stand to see that, so she gently lifted her girlfriend's chin and left a soft but chaste kiss on her lips.

"Not that I don't love flustered Kara, all I really needed was a yes. Buuuuut, on the other hand, I did love hearing you say that you're all mine. Because the same goes for me, I am all yours Kara. Always," Lena reassured her.

All Kara could do was tell her girlfriend that she loved her and pull her into another kiss. This one kiss was different from all the rest. Yes, it was still full of passion but this was their first kiss as an official couple. It was a kiss that spoke the words that the women didn't know how to say. It was a kiss full of love. Soon, hands were exploring soft, warm skin under shirts and hot tounges began the battle for dominance. Lena slowly started dragging her hands across her girlfriend's abs and moaned loudly into her mouth. After discovering the wonders of Kara's muscles, she started moving her hand upwards and stopped just as she reached her bra. Lena looked down to Kara and silently asked for permission. Kara nodded. Steadily, Lena moved her hands to her girlfriend's breasts and gave them a small squeeze. Now it was Kara's turn to moan.

"Okay if we're gonna keep going we're gonna need to move to the bedroom," Kara blurted. Suddenly realizing what she said she added, "Ummm...I mean if you want to. We don't have to if you're not ready. That would totally be okay. We can wait if you want. Ya know what? Maybe we should wait a bit..." Kara nervously rambled.

Lena cut her off with a searing kiss. "Hey remember to breathe, Darling," She reminded her girlfriend.

"Right. Sorry. I just didn't want you to feel like I was rushing you. I want whatever you want," Kara said and kissed each of Lena's knuckles.

Lena smiled, "I appreciate that, Love. Just to let you know, I am ready. I've wanted this for such a long time. Although, I do have one request."

"Anything, my love," Kara replied.

Lena, suddenly looking shy, asked, "can you fly us to your room?" 

Kara laughed, "I would be honored."

So Kara stood up and then picked Lena up bridal style and then hovered about a foot or so above the ground.

"Ready?" Kara asked

Lena was so enamored with Kara that all she could say was, "You really are my hero."

Kara chuckled and kissed Lena as she flew them into her room and onto the bed.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that wraps up chapter 2! Hope you liked it! (you should totally leave kudos if you did lol) 
> 
> Should I continue this story? Leave it as is? Let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> Many thanks,  
> Kelsie

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? Should I continue? What is Kara going to say? Let me know what you think in the comments! 
> 
> Oh! And don't forget to give some Kudos if you enjoyed it!
> 
> Also, feel free to check out my other fic "I'm wide-eyed and its midnight and all I see is you" if you're a Wynonna Earp/Wayhaught fan! #FightForWynonna


End file.
